Zakuro: Ystävä vai vihollinen?
by Tuliharja
Summary: Tarina kertoo Zakuron vinkkelistä mitä olisi voinut tapahtua 10 jakson lopussa ja 11 jaksossa. Entä jos Zakuro olisikin kuunnellut Kishua? Tarina kyllä noudattelee aika tavalla alkuperästä Tokyo Mew mew animea. R&R!


Nimi: _Zakuro;_ _Ystävä vai vihollinen?!_

Kirjoittaja: _Tuliharja_

Päähenkilö: _Zakuro_

Vastuuvapauslauseke: _Hahmot kuuluvat Mia Ikumille ja Reiko Yoshidalle. En omista mitään paitsi idean tähän tarinaan_.

Kirjoittajan kommentti: _Okei, jaksossa kymmenen näytti aivan siltä, että Zakuro olisi aivan oikeasti harkinnut sitä, että liittyisi Kishun kanssa yhteen valloittamaan Maata. Ja myös jakso yhdestoista kertoo aika paljon…Okei, tämä lyhyt ficci selittää Zakuron vinkkelistä mitä olisi voinut tapahtua jakson kymmenen päätöksessä ja seuraavassa jaksossa. Sillä mistä sitä tietää mitä muut Mew Mewit miettivät? Kun sarjassa käsiteltiin pääsääntöisesti Ichigoa ja vain **harvoin** muita enemmän…(Aika monet puheen vuorot olen suomentanut kyseisistä jaksoista, todella vapaasti, mutta oikein. Silti Kishun dialogi, missä hän pölöttää jotain kostamisesta muille Mew meweille on leikattu pois, tai itseasiassa muutettu sopivaksi tähän.)_

* * *

**_Zakuro; Ystävä vai vihollinen?!_**

Zakuro tönäisi ärsyyntyneenä sinihiuksisen tytön pois.

"Tytöt kuten sinä, olette ärsyttäviä!" Zakuro huudahti ärtyneesti.

"Mutta…" sinihiuksinen tyttö aloitti järkyttyneenä lattialta.

Zakuro antoi vielä viimeisen, musertavan katseen tytölle ja sitten, harkitusti käänsi selkänsä hänelle.

Tämän jälkeen hän käveli ulos kirkosta, tuntien Mew mew tyttöjen katseet selässään, mutta hän ei välittänyt.

Ei, hän oli raivoissaan.

Heidän takiaan hänen kehonsa oli muuttunut ja nyt he tarjosivat ystävyyttään, kuin sovittaen tämän kaiken vain tällä!

Zakuro huokaisi.

Maailma oli kova ja yksinäinen paikka; Ei hän tarvinnut ystäviä.

Zakuro istuutui sohvalle ja otti päivän lehden.

Otsikot kirkuivat että salaperäinen tyttö oli saanut seuraajia, taistelemaan hirviöitä vastaan.

Zakuro rypisti paperin vihaisesti ja heitti sen roskakoriin.

_'Minä **en** työskentele kenellekään! Enkä tarvitse apua! Jos tässä nyt kerran "leikitään" supersankaria, niin miksen voisi sitten tuhota noita hirviötä jotka ahdistelevat ihmisiä? Ainakin jotain piristystä mallin töihin…'_ Zakuro ajatteli ja käveli jääkaapille.

Yhtäkkiä hänen puhelimensa soi.

"Mitä? On jo melkein keskiyö…Kuka ihme…?" Zakuro mumisi ääneen, kävellen puhelimelle.

Silloin hän huomasi ikkunassa tumman hahmon.

"Kuka siellä?!" Zakuro kysyi ärsyyntyneenä, mulkoillen tummaa hahmoa.

"Heh", ääni sanoi, ilmestyen silloin Zakuron olohuoneeseen.

Zakuro katseli tulokasta ja tajusi että hän oli se sama kumma tyyppi kirkosta, joka oli hyökännyt hänen kimppuunsa niiden korppien kanssa ja sen yhden kromosomi yksilön kanssa…

"Mitä haluat?" Zakuro kysyi jäätävästi, katsoen pitkin nenän varttaan alienia.

"Haluan sinut työskentelemään minulle", alieni ilmoitti röyhkeästi Zakurolle.

"Ja entä jos en suostu?" Zakuro kysyi pistävästi.

"No, sittenpähän pysyt tuollaisena!" alieni näpäytti takaisin.

Zakuro katsoi häntä tutkivasti pari minuuttia, ennen kuin huokaisten tokaisi: "Hyvä on. Olen valmis kuuntelemaan, vaikka en pitänyt siitä tempusta, kirkossa..."

"Heh, se oli välttämätöntä…Katsos…Ichigo ja muut voivat olla aika ärsyttäviä, sille päälle sattuessaan…" alieni sanoi, "Mistä mä olisin voinut tietää että et kuulu vielä ''Oikeuden tassun puolustajiin''?"

"Hmph", Zakuro naurahti matalasti ja istuutui alas.

Eihän se mitään maksaisi, jos hän kuuntelisi tätä alien poikaa.

"Katsos, kuten ehkä oot jo tajunnut mä olen tämän tarinan "pahis". Avaruusolento joka tahtoo tuhota maan, ja kaikki ihmiset. Mutta vaivautuiko kukaan kysymään multa miks mä teen tätä?" alien poika kysyi ärsyyntyneenä.

Zakuro kallisti hieman päätään, pohtien nyt tätä. Hänen tummat silmänsä olivat nauliintuneet nyt avaruusolentoon.

"No eipä kysyneet! Mutta älä luule et teen tätä pelkästään, koska tää on hauskaa. Tiiätkö sä, et ennen teitä ihmisiä me "avaruusolennot" asuttiin täällä?" poika kysyi, päästäen kissamaisen hymyn huulilleen.

Zakuro ravisti päätään. Tämä oli jotain aivan uutta hänelle.

"Me nähdään teidät ihmiset avaruusolentoina, jotka on pilannut meidän luvatun planeetan…sen takia mun kansa lähetti mut tänne…Tuhoamaan ihmiset ja herättämään meidän pomon, jotta me saatas lopulta paikka asua…" poika selitti Zakurolle.

"Ja mitenköhän tuon pitäisi liikuttaa minua?" Zakuro kysyi tympääntyneenä. "Kai tajuat, että puhut juuri nyt ihmiselle, jonka aiot myös tuhota?"

"Äläs kiirehdi! Kuka sano et me ei voitas jättää paria ihmistä tänne? Älä viitti! Se olis ihan oikein teille, sitä paits te lopulta tuhoatte itsenne, joten me vaan nopeutetaan sitä vähän…Sitä paits meidän uus planeetta on ihan surkeassa kunnossa asua…" alien poika marmatti.

"Miksiköhän te sitten lähditte Maasta, jos tämä oli niin hyvä paikka asua?" Zakuro kysyi pisteliäästi.

"Hmph, me luultiin et tää planeetta veteli sillon viimesiään…Joten, miten olis? Valitut ihmiset ja me alienit?" poika kysyi purppurahiuksiselta mallilta, joka nyt rypisti hieman otsaansa.

"Ja pettäisin oman rotuni?" Zakuro kysyi, nousten ylös tuoliltaan, "Miksei? Ainakin päästäisiin eroon ärsyttävistä faneista…Mutta en työskentele sinulle. Älä luulekaan."

"Voi, en mä", avaruusolento sanoi viettomalla äänellä. "Mun nimi on Kishu. Partnereita?"

"Hah", Zakuro naurahti ja vilkaisi Kishua, "selvä."

Sitten hän ojensi kätensä ja puristi Kishun kättä.

"Mutta et sitten enää vahingoita viattomia ihmisiä syyttä suotta, tai sanon tämän pikku sopimuksen irti…Voit luottaa minuun; et halua suututtaa minua", Zakuro hymyili julmaa hymyä.

Hän saattoi nähdä miten Kishu nielaisi vaivaantuneesti, kuullessaan tämän.

òõó

Seuraavana päivänä Zakurolla oli kädenpuristusta faneilleen.

Hän huokaisi tympääntyneesti.

_'Kuinka hitsin kauan tätä kestää vielä? En oikeasti jaksaisi hymyillä ja kuunnella ihmisten lässytystä juuri nyt…Se idiootti oikeasti luuli, että tanssisin hänen pillinsä mukaan? Hah! Kunhan vedän oikeista naruista, niin tästä tulee todella mielenkiin-…'_ Zakuron ajatukset keskeytyivät kun hänen eteensä ilmestyi Ichigo.

"Moi!" Ichigo sanoi iloisesti.

Zakuro loihti tekohymyn kasvoilleen.

Kyllä pian järjestäjät tyrkkäisivät hänet pois.

"Mulla olis jotain tosi tärkeää kerrottava…" Ichigo pölötti.

_'Hohoijaa, kuten; Voisitko liittyä meidän pikku porukkaan pelastamaan Maan?'_ Zakuro ajatteli tympääntyneesti kun näki, miten Ichigo kannettiin ulos.

_'Ärsyttävää.'_ hän ajatteli ja nousi pöydän vierestään.

"Mirina-chan, lähdetään", Zakuro ilmoitti, kävellen ulos. Hänellä tuli olemaan kiireinen päivä tänään.

òõó

Myöhemmin iltapäivällä Kishu ilmestyi hänen odotushuoneeseensa.

"Eikö kannattaisi pitää matalaa profiilia?" Zakuro kysäisi, katsoessaan itseään peilistä.

"Ehkäpä. Näytät väsyneeltä", Kishu sanoi, katsoen hieman huolissaan mallia, mutta pian piristyi. "Mulla on siisti idea, miten hoidellaan Ichigo ja muut!"

"No hienoa! Eikun töihin", Zakuro sanoi teennäisellä äänellä. Hän ei oikein jaksanut uskoa Kishun 'siistiin' ideaan, mikä se sitten olikaan.

"Etkä sä usko et mun suunnitelma vois toimia?!" Kishu sähähti ärtyneesti.

_'Kappas, kappas! Yhdellä jos toisella on ollut näköjään raskas päivä…'_ Zakuro mietti virnuillen, kuitenkaan antamatta mitään ulos sanoessaan: "En. Jos kerran olet joka kerta epäonnistunut tähän mennessä. Odotetaan rauhassa ja annetaan heidän tulla luoksemme. Ei ole mitään kiirettä."

"Ehkei sulla, mut meijän kansal-…" Kishu aloitti, mutta lopetti kun Zakuro käänsi jäisen katseensa häneen.

"Kai tajuat että en luota sinuun tipaakaan? Haluan ensin tarkistaa pari asiaa, sitten vasta toimitaan. Vai pelottaako, että petän sinut? Taidat olla aika heikoilla jäillä", Zakuro sanoi hyisesti, virnistäen avaruusolennolle.

Juuri silloin muut tytöt ryntäsivät sisään, mutta kas kummaa; Ichigo ei ollutkaan mukana. Zakuro päästi pienen hymähdyksen.

_'Vai sillä tavalla…Johtaja on näköjään poissa…'_ Zakuro tuumi, katsoen kolmikkoa. Kishu oli kertonut eilen hänelle Ichigosta, Purinista, Lettucesta ja Mintosta, vaikka Zakuroa tämä ei ollut suuremmin kiinnostanut.

"Miksi?" Minto kysyi, silmät suurina järkytyksestä.

Kishu oli myös luvannut että palauttaisi Zakuron ennalleen.

"Voi ei!" Lettuce kähisi paniikissa.

Zakuro vilkaisi Kishuun; antakoon hänen nyt hoidella tämä.

"Kerro että valehtelet…neiti Zakuro!" Minto aneli Zakurolta.

_'Kuka oikein antoi sinulle luvan kutsua minua noin?'_ Zakuro ajatteli ärsyyntyneesti, mutta ulospäin hän ei paljastanut mitään tunteita.

"Ota kiinni!" Kishu sanoi ja loi hiekkapyörremyrskyn kolmen tytön ympärille.

"Neiti Zakuro!" Minto kiljui, kuin pyytäen apua häneltä.

Juuri silloin Ichigo ilmestyi huudahtaen: "Mitä tää on?!"

"Tämä on rangaistus siitä, että oot myöhässä!" Kishu huudahti ja kolme tyttöä katosi.

Sitten alkoi lässytys versio, mitä Zakuro kuunteli vain puolella korvalla. Hän pystyi hyvin näkemään että Kishu oli aivan lätkässä Ichigoon.

_'Säälittävää!'_ Hän ajatteli ja nousi tuolistaan._ 'Kai pitäisi sanoi jotain…'_

_"Miten olisi tämä…Te kaksi taistelette"_, Kishu sanoi virnuillen, katsoen vuorotellen Ichigoa ja Zakuroa.

_'Mitä?'_ Zakuro ajatteli ja katsoi tyrmistyneenä Kishua. _'Nyt kyllä menit ohi käsikirjoituksesta!'_

"Mitä oikein söpötät?! Ichigo kiljui Kishulle.

"Voittajan pitää työskennellä mulle", Kishu jatkoi.

_''Jaaha, että sillätavalla…Nyt tajuan…Ei kuule onnistu muru.'_ Zakuro ajattele irvistäen.

"Sitten mä palautan ne kolme", Kishu sanoi, "Miten olis?"

"Älä sotke asioita!" Ichigo sanoi vihaisesti, mulkoillen Kishua.

"Sitten mä en palauta heitä!" Kishu napautti takaisin.

"Kuten sanoin, en työskentele…" Zakuro aloitti, mutta Kishu keskeytti hänet sanoen: "Sitten sä et voi muuttua takaisin normaaliksi. Aatteleppas sitä."

_'Hmm…Vai bluffia?'_ Zakuro mietti, tuijottaen Kishua, mietteliäästi Kishua.

"Tsau!" Kishu sanoi, kadoten.

_'Nyt mun pitää ottaa ohjat käsiin…'_ Zakuro ajatteli ja kumartui nostamaan laseja, jotka olivat jääneet Lettucelta.

"Älä koske!" Ichigo sähähti ja läpsäisi Zakuron käden pois, ottaen lasit. "Tää kaikki tapahtui sun takias, neiti Zakuro! Jos sä olisit liittynyt meihin ensimmäisessä paikassa…"

Zakuro nousi ja katsoi vihaisesti Ichigoa.

_Älä jaksa! -_ Zakuron teki mieli kivahtaa Ichigolle, joka oli valmis itkemään.

"Tämä ei liity mitenkään minuun", Zakuro huomautti. _'Jos kerran syytät minua, niin ole sitten yksin. Ei minulla ole aikaa leikkiä pikkutyttöjen kanssa.' _ajatteli ja käveli pois huoneesta.

Häntä ärsytti se, että Ichigo oli laittanut kaiken hänen syykseen.

Oliko hän pyytänyt tätä tilannetta? Ei. Oliko hän pyytänyt erikois voimia? Ei.

Zakuro käveli pitkin studiota.

"Heh", hän naurahti. _'Ichigo tulee vielä takaisin…Sitten haluan kuulla ketä voin syyttää tästä kaikesta ja päätän toiminko Kishun laskuun.'_

Zakuro hymyili maireasti.

Ei hän oikeasti ollut paha, eikä hyvä; Sillä eihän maailmassa ollut _**vain**_ hyviä ja pahoja ihmisiä. Se oli keksitty pikkulapsia varten, että he saisivat riittävän hyvän selityksen sille, miksi ihmiset toimivat aina välillä niin ilkeästi.

òõó

Zakuro käveli myöhemmin studiolla, huomaten Ichigon.

Hän nyökkäsi työntekijälle, joka juuri ristikuulusteli Ichigoa ja käveli tämän luo.

Sitten Ichigo alkoi selittää jotain siitä, miten joku Shirogane ja Akasaka luulivat että hän voisi uskomattomillaan voimillaan pelastaa ne kolme muuta, yhdessä Ichigon kanssa.

_'Nyt ollaan sitten vain samalla puolella?'_ Zakuro mietti kuivasti kysyen: "Shirogane? Joten he sädettivät myös sinua sillä oudolla valolla?"

"Täh?" Ichigo sanoi kummastuneena.

Zakuro alkoi selittää: "Minulla ei ole mitään halua auttaa itsekkäitä ihmisiä, kuten heitä, jostain syystä."

"Ole kiltti! He ovat…minun tärkeitä ystäviäni!" Ichigo aneli Zakuroa, katsoen silmät suurina toista. "Me emme voi antaa edes yhden ihmisen kadota!"

Tämän sanottuaan hän antoi Lettucen lasit Zakurolle.

_'Ensin kiellät ja nyt anelet?'_ Zakuro ajatteli hämmentyneenä.

"Sinä…Et tullut tänne taistelemaan kanssani?" Zakuro kysyi pöllämystyneenä.

Hän huomasi miten Ichigon silmät laajenivat kun hän sanoi: "En."

"Zakuro neiti! On aika!" Yksi studion väestä huusi hänelle.

Zakuro vain vilkaisi Ichigoa ja käveli sitten kameroiden eteen.

Olisi aika esiintyä Tv-show;ssa.

òõó

Esiintyessään tv-show;ssa Zakuro ei kuitenkaan ollut henkisestiläsnä, kuunnellen vain puolella korvalla mitä oli tekeillä.

_'Ichigo vaikutti jotenkin niin pyyteettömältä…Kuin lapsi…Mutta tämä ei ole leikkiä…Mutta keneen voin oikeastaan luottaa? Kishu haluaa pelastaa kansansa -onko minulla oikeus asettua tielle? Mutta onko hänellä taas oikeus tuhota ihmiset? Mutta se on totta mitä hän puhui siitä, että tuhoamme itsemme. Me ihmiset olemme niin tyhmiä!'_ Zakuro ajatteli, kun yhtäkkiä valtava käärme kimaira ilmestyi. _'Kishu! Hemmetti! Eikö tästä puhuttukin?!'_

Juuri silloin Mew Ichigo ilmestyi ja otti iskun vastaan, mikä oli tarkoitettu hänelle.

Zakuro pystyi näkemään miten kimaira kääri lonkeroihinsa Mew Ichigon.

"Zakuro neiti…Juokse", Mew Ichigo kuiskasi.

"Miksi?" Zakuro kysyi ihmeissään. _'Mitä hän aikoo? Tuo kimairahan haluaa minut…Idiootti Kishu…'_

"Sä oot…Ystävä", Mew Ichigo sanoi, kun kimaira puristi lujempaa häntä.

_'Ystävä…?'_ Zakuro ajatteli shokissa, katsoen vaaleanpunaista Mew mew tyttöä.

"Tapa hänet!" Kishu sähisi kimairalle.

Kimaira päästi irti Mew Ichigosta ja lähestyi Zakuroa.

Kirkas valo välähti hetkeksi.

Zakuro tajusi samalla että Kishu ei ollut pelannut sääntöjen mukaan.

_'Hän saa maksaa!'_ Zakuro ajatteli raivoissaan ja kiljui: "Mew mew Zakuro! Metamorpho-sis!"

Huudon jälkeen hän muuttui Mew mew Zakuroksi, hypäten hiekkamereen missä Minto, Lettuce ja Purin olivat. He kaikki olivat ilmeisimmin iloissaan siitä, että hän oli tullut. Ainakin heidän kasvonsa loistivat ilosta.

"Et ootkaan pahis!" Purin huudahti iloisesti.

_'Haluatko että jätän tänne?!'_ Mew Zakuro ajatteli tuskastuneesti ja antoi lasit Lettucelle, että tämä näkisi edes jotain.

"Nopeasti, ottakaa kiinni!" Mew Zakuro sanoi ja heitti heidät ylös hänen ruoskallaan, samalla kun itse hyppäsi ylös heidän kanssaan.

_'On aika rikkoa tämä maailma!'_ Mew Zakuro ajatteli ja huudahti hänen hyökkäyksensä: "Ribbon…Zakuro SPEAR!!"

Rikkoen näin toisen ulottuvuuden portin ja juuri ajoissa iskemään kimairaa, joka tuli kohti Mew Ichigoa. Mew Zakuro ja loput tytöt laskeutuivat suoraan Mew Ichigon viereen.

Mew Zakuro hymähti; hän aikoisi maksaa myöhemmin takaisin Kishulle potut pottuina.

òõó

Myöhemmin Zakuro katsoi tv:stä erikois raporttia Tokyo Mew mewstä, jotka suojelisivat Tokiota.

Zakuro hymyili. Hän oli päättänyt studiolla tehdä poikkeuksen ja liittyä Tokyo Mew mew:n.

Juuri silloin Kishu ilmestyi hänen asunnolleen, ilmiselvästi raivostuneena.

"Kuuntelitko sä yhtään mitä mä puhuin eilen?!" Kishu kiljui Zakurolle.

Zakuro nosti katseensa, sanoen kipakasti: "Kyllä Kishu. Mutta et tainnut ymmärtää minua; en pidä siitä, kun joku yrittää ohjailla minua ja ei pelaa pelisääntöjen mukaan. Ichigo oli valmis uhrautumaan puolesta, vaikka ei edes tuntenut minua kunnolla. Hän on tosi ystäväni. Et sinä. Hyvästi."

"Jaaha, että sillä viisiin…Entä jos mä kerron sun pikku ystävilles, mitä oot puhunu mun kaa?" Kishu kysyi ovelasti.

Zakuro hymähti.

"Ymmärrän sinua Kishu, mutta en hyväksy tapaa miten yrität auttaa…" Zakuro sanoi ja kääntyi Kishuun päin.

Sitten hän löi tätä suoraan nenään. "Muistakin se, että minua _ei_ kanna ärsyttää. Nyt, ole ystävällinen ja häivy. Pilaat mattoni."

Kishu kosketti nenäänsä pöllämystyneenä, josta vouti verta, kadoten.

Zakuro hymyili ja katsoi ulos ikkunasta.

_'Hohoijaa…Ehkä tästä tuleekin vielä jotain…'_ hän ajatteli, kävellen makuuhuoneeseensa.

**_Loppu, ainakin tämä ''jakso'', minun osalta._**

**_Alkuperäinen tarinahan jatkuisi vielä tästä, kuten tiedätte? ;)_**


End file.
